kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Osophie104/Anti-Lying!
Hi everyone! It's me, osophie104. We need to go ANTI-LYING! Lying leads to being banned and we don't like getting banned don't you? And in fact, I've been here before. And I've been banned numerous times already! But now I learned my lesson and by looking at my consequences, I really want to prevent other users from doing the same thing and getting banned! So, that is the purpose of this blog post. I am here to use my past mistakes to help improve this wiki behavior! Causes for Lying Here are some possible reasons why you might want to lie: *Wanting to create your own popularity. *Trying to brag around. *Trying to have fun causing digital mischief. *Trying to share the same opinions with your friend. Response I understand why you guys may lie. But as you can see, lying only causes the worst things that you can ever imagine! If you lie to a friend to show off and gain popularity (what I did), you can lose a lot of friends or even the whole wiki can be against you! If you lie to cause digital mischief, you can get exiled or banned! And besides, if you were defending yourself about how right you were about causing digital mischief, you still have to face against the whole wiki. And if you lie to a friend, I suggest that this is not a good idea. It is okay to have different opinions with your friend; I understand that you want to avoid having an argument with your friend by kicking off all the different opinions, but lying to a friend makes it worse! That means you are not honest with your friend, meaning that you don't value and respect your friend. As a result, you could lose your friend for being dishonest. Don't be afraid to have different opinions with your friend! Here's a demonstration of the dos and don'ts: DON'TS: quenighCOOL: Hi Carisa! My favorite pets are cats! Carisa: Cats? Plahh! queenighCOOL: ? Anyways, do you value cats too? Carisa: Yep! queenighCOOL: Huh? But you said "Cats? Plahh!" I suspect that you don't like cats. Carisa: What? No! I do! queenighCOOL: YOU ARE LYING TO ME, MY FRIEND! I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND, CARISA! DOs: queenighCOOL: Hi Carisa! My favorite pets are cats! Carisa: Oh. queenighCOOL: Anyways, do you value cats too? Carisa: Well, I am afraid no because I value dogs instead. But no matter cats or dogs, you are still my friend! queenighCOOL: Aww, thanks! You too, BFF! Solutions to Lying Here are some solutions for lying: #Don't brag! Just feel that you are special in your own way so what is the point of bragging and lying! #Don't cause any mischief! Just act like NOT lying is causing mischief. #You don't need to share the same opinions with your friend! Just respect her/his opinion and your own. People are different, but you are still friends. Conclusion So, please don't lie guys! I am just posting this to prevent everyone here for facing the consequences. Let's all follow the rules and don't lie, and spend a happiful time here on this wiki! Category:Blog posts